<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>沦为展品的白化小吸血鬼（别名《白牡丹》） by bailichen800</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732759">沦为展品的白化小吸血鬼（别名《白牡丹》）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800'>bailichen800</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《allwyb无脑虐文爽文》 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>wyb - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, wyb - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>写OOC了写OOC了写OOC了可是我不改就不改才不改偏不改因为这是爽文这是爽文这是爽文我没带脑子开工没带脑子开工脑子涨价了买不起原装的脑壳不好使标点符号都不会打欢迎各位变态朋友们点赞推荐评论打赏给我贡献一个好使的脑壳让我天天有写不完的脑洞谢谢谢谢谢谢谢谢</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《allwyb无脑虐文爽文》 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604530</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>沦为展品的白化小吸血鬼（别名《白牡丹》）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写OOC了写OOC了写OOC了可是我不改就不改才不改偏不改因为这是爽文这是爽文这是爽文我没带脑子开工没带脑子开工脑子涨价了买不起原装的脑壳不好使标点符号都不会打欢迎各位变态朋友们点赞推荐评论打赏给我贡献一个好使的脑壳让我天天有写不完的脑洞谢谢谢谢谢谢谢谢</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>猎人追踪那个白色的身影很久了。</p><p>   他从事血族猎人多年，还是第一次看见白色的蝙蝠。</p><p>   精明而老练的猎人很快判断出来，这是一只前所未有的白化吸血鬼。</p><p>   猎人用树林的阴影掩盖自己的行踪，默不作声地紧随白色的身影，他的喉头因激动而干涸得发紧，他明白，捉住这只独一无二的吸血鬼对自己的意义。</p><p>   这只白色的蝙蝠看起来年龄不大，飞行的动作也不娴熟，两片淡色的翅膀摇摇晃晃的，就像一架设计不成熟的飞行器，随时都可能坠落。</p><p>   小蝙蝠似是有些累了，向一片灌木丛中飞去，收敛羽翼，变成了一个十五六岁的少年。</p><p>猎人一瞬间惊呆了，带着厚皮手套的手不自觉地摸向腰间，那里挂着装有十字架和圣水等对付吸血鬼的武器的口袋。</p><p>他从来没见过这样漂亮的吸血鬼。</p><p>少年沐浴在月光下，舒展双翅，白色的翼膜隐隐泛着暧昧的淡粉色，清晰可见皮下血管的造影，殷红的血遇上纯白的雪，生成这般漂亮的粉。一头淡淡的及肩金发恍若月华凝结一般，在如水的月光下闪着灿烂的光泽。</p><p>猎人颤抖着手，摸到一枚挂了十字架的锁链，把自己的呼吸慢，缓缓地向少年的方向移动。</p><p>他想把这只前所未有的白化血族少年捉回家去，据为己有。</p><p>许是听见了什么动静，月下彳亍的少年恍一回头，伸手撩起一绺长发——只见他脸颊白净如美玉，虽犹带未褪的青涩，脸上甚至还生有稚气的奶膘，却丝毫不影响他五官的美仑美奂，已能看出成年之后的深邃俊美。一双清澈明亮的眼睛略带惊慌地望着四周，眸色是极其浅淡的冰蓝色，宛如一块晶莹剔透的水晶。</p><p>太美了。猎人赞叹不已。</p><p>少年警惕地环顾四周，没发现什么异常，复又站回原位，让月光在自己的身上缓缓流淌。</p><p>猎人屏住呼吸，静静地等待着。</p><p>少年站在月光下，怔怔地看着自己的双手，不时把双手从月光下移开，仔细端详，复又失望地放回。</p><p>就是现在！</p><p>潜伏许久的猎人一跃而起，瞄准少年的脖颈，抛出挂着十字架的长链。</p><p>少年似乎对此毫无察觉，惊叫一声，被锁链环住了脖颈。娇嫩的肌肤立刻被圣水灼烧出一阵浓烈的烟雾，锁紧的链条烙出一道扎眼的血痕，横贯在雪白的脖颈上。</p><p>少年惊恐地挣扎着，双手试图去解颈上的束缚，指尖刚一触到锁链立刻害怕地弹开，灼烧的烟雾随即从纤长的十指散出，少年惊慌失措地看着被灼伤的双手，试图吹灭那片不详的烟气，丝毫没有发现猎人已经走到了身前。</p><p>看来这小家伙对于对付向他这样的猎人毫无办法。猎人暗自庆幸，吸血鬼一贯狡猾无比，诡计多端，不想遇见这只涉世未深的血族，还是个闻所未闻的异类。</p><p>少年见猎人走来，吓了一跳，无奈颈上的锁链又挣不脱，他知道自己在劫难逃，望着向他逼近的猎人，漂亮的眼眸里涌出些畏惧的泪水，用可怜的语气哀求道：“我是素食者，我没有吸过血，求您放过我吧。”</p><p>猎人仔细看了看，少年身上确实没有一丝血腥气，再看他的年纪，这可能是他第一次独自出来觅食，就落入了血猎手中。</p><p>按道理，血猎都会对不吸食鲜血的“素食者”网开一面，但若是放走这么罕见的货色，猎人不甘心。</p><p>最终，猎人制服了这只年轻的小吸血鬼，用黄杨木刺穿了少年的手脚，拿银链锁了四肢，上了牙套，将他掳回了自己的庄园，关在一座银笼里。</p><p>惊惧的少年把自己抱成小小的一团，蜷缩在笼子的阴影里，用两片洁白的蝠翼盖住自己的身子，瑟瑟发抖地往里缩，触到被圣水泡过的铁栏又惊慌地躲开，如履薄冰地往旁边挪动，把自己缩得更紧。</p><p>一盏明亮的灯放在笼门前的十字架上，欢快地发出绚丽的光芒。少年微微抬头看了一眼，又恐惧地把脸埋在手臂间，清瘦的身子一颤一颤地，看起来十分可怜。</p><p>吸血鬼畏惧光明，阳光是他们最大的敌人，也是唯一能彻底杀死他们的途径。更何况，这是一只白化的小吸血鬼。</p><p>猎人端着两杯番茄汁，看见少年害怕瑟缩的模样很是满意。</p><p>这只小家伙能卖个好价钱。</p><p>窗外不知何时飞来了一大群蝙蝠，围着庄园黑压压地盘旋飞舞，又畏惧护卫的阵法不敢上前，不时有几只老鸦哇哇怪叫，以示对猎人行径的控诉。</p><p>听见猎人的脚步声，少年抖得不成样子的身子惊慌地一震，低垂着头，把脸埋在双翅之间，一动也不敢动。</p><p>猎人不置可否地微笑一下，把番茄汁放在笼前，一手拿起一杯，一手抓住少年脚上的锁链往身前拉了拉，“喝吧。”</p><p>藏在翅膀下的少年惊惧地摇摇头，往后挪了挪，把脸埋得更深了。</p><p>猎人并不介意，顺眼看了看少年被穿刺的双脚，已经愈合了，一截被血染成深色的黄杨木从白嫩的脚背里突兀地生长出来，看起来格外怪异违和。</p><p>猎人拿起番茄汁，一仰脖喝了一口，舔舔嘴边殷红的汁液，继续问道：“你叫什么名字？”</p><p>“嘎——”</p><p>一只老鸦嘎嘎叫着，从原本栖息的枝头惊飞而起。与此同时，一只体型硕大的母蝙蝠神色悲愤，迅疾地朝猎人的方向飞扑而来，刚要触及窗户的一瞬，一道炫目的银光瞬间闪出，母蝙蝠凄厉地叫了一声，被生生弹出几尺远，黑色的身躯上腾起数股烟雾，附近几只蝙蝠连忙飞来托住，老蝙蝠望着笼中的少年，神态哀伤。</p><p>“那是你的母亲吗？”猎人又喝了一口番茄汁。</p><p>少年没有说话，从翅膀的空隙中传来低声啜泣的声音。</p><p>一只通体黑亮的蝙蝠飞到伤心欲绝的配偶身边，用自己的翅膀裹住受伤的妻子，转而对猎人怒目而视。</p><p>“你父亲？”猎人的语气平淡得好像在念咒。</p><p>翅膀下的哭声更明显了些，可怜的少年紧紧捂着脸，两片耷拉的翅膀不时松开些许，以便他双手抹泪。</p><p>猎人没有再说话，把那杯红艳艳的番茄汁留在笼门口，起身离开了那间明晃晃的小屋。</p><p>那群蝙蝠围着庄园盼兮了整整一夜，直到天光放亮方才绝望地逐渐离开。</p><p>母蝙蝠倚在丈夫的怀抱里，肝肠寸断地朝自己的孩子哀鸣。</p><p>少年眼泪汪汪地缩在笼中，看自己的母亲一把鼻涕一把泪地和他作别：猎人的法阵太过强大，就算他的族人们全部出动都救不了他。</p><p>两只蝙蝠恋恋不舍地在窗前徘徊，最后一次和自己的孩子告别，直到太阳升起的前一刻，终是狠下心飞走了。</p><p>猎人打开了屋门，弹个响指，屋内的深色窗帘瞬间散下，隔绝了所有阳光。</p><p>少年一动不动地卧在笼中，水晶似的冰蓝色眸子木然地睁着，时不时淌下一滴泪水，在苍白的面容上冲刷出一道泪痕。</p><p>猎人打开笼门，抱起心如死灰的少年，走向一旁的床榻。</p><p>鲜红的床单宛若娇艳的玫瑰花瓣，散发着勾人迷香的花蕊中，陷落了一个失途的少年。</p><p>衣襟前的扣子被毫不怜惜地扯落，麻木的少年没有挣扎，惨白的脸颊上滚下两行泪珠。</p><p>猎人恍若欣赏一件上好的艺术品般，手指穿过灿烂的金发，抚着少年脸颊漂亮的轮廓，吻上两片希腊众神般线条优美的唇瓣，舌尖撬开少年的唇齿，舔舐到一个光滑圆润的物体——牙套剥夺了少年伤人的利齿，原本占有绝对优势的攻方成了任人采撷的对象。</p><p>猎人舔过少年微显的喉结，怜爱地掠过被十字架灼伤的脖颈，贴在锁骨上轻轻撕咬着，少年的皮肤本是不染纤尘的白皙，被作弄得泛出隐隐的淡粉，恍若几片樱花花瓣飘落在茫茫雪原。</p><p>娇小的乳尖被含住吮吸的一瞬，沉默许久少年发出一声惊慌的痛呼，被掳以来一直紧张的身子因这突然的刺激绷紧到了极致，随即无可奈何地虚软下去，软绵绵地陷入宽敞的床笫之间。猎人乘虚而入，将早已按耐不住的那根抵进少年双腿之间，少年哀叫一声，攥紧了身下的床单，仰着头痛苦地呼吸着。</p><p>猎人一寸寸地把自己挤进少年的身子，抱起瘫软在身下的少年剧烈地抽插起来……</p><p>完事之后，精疲力竭的少年软软地卧在绣着华丽图徽的锦被里，眼角仍有未干的泪痕，两片翅膀虚弱地垂在身后。金色的长发遮不住的香肩上，扎眼的红痕交织成一片密布的花海。</p><p>日子一天天过去，猎人心里的矛盾也与日俱增。</p><p>猎人是半吸血鬼半人类的身份，从小受尽了旁人的鄙视，他从心底深深地憎恨吸血鬼的那一半血脉，因此，他成了一名吸血鬼猎人。而他的投名状，就是他血族出生的母亲。</p><p>私藏血族是有罪的，所有被捉到的吸血鬼应该交给血猎总部发落。</p><p>猎人知道，如果自己把这只小吸血鬼交出去，自己必然能够获得众人五体投地的认可与赞扬，可是，他又舍不得这个堪称尤物的少年。</p><p>许是因为白化基因的缘故，少年比一般的吸血鬼怯弱，更加的怕光，也很怕他，面对他的索取丝毫不敢反抗，不用他泄欲时，就怯怯地缩在笼子的角落，用两片雪白的翅膀裹住自己，安分得像一只白兔。几乎找不出一只比他更加温顺胆小的血族，更加完美的床伴。</p><p>有终究纸包不住火，血猎高层亲临，面对猎人的苦苦哀求无动于衷，大手一挥，一支麻醉剂刺入少年的脖颈，将昏迷的少年带走了。</p><p> </p><p>“异类！”“怪物！”几个小吸血鬼吵吵嚷嚷地在王一博眼前嘲笑着。</p><p>“我不是，我没有！”小王一博紧咬着唇，拼命收起自己显眼的白色翅膀，眼泪在眼眶里打转，他尝试用妈妈的话反驳：“我……我只是长得和你们不一样……”</p><p>哗啦一声，一大桶红油漆浇在他身上。</p><p>王一博一怔，还未做出反应，耳边就响起了一阵张狂的笑声。</p><p>“小病痨！那是血，小爷我赏你喝！”一个看不清面容的玩伴展开黑色的翅膀，叉起手耀武扬威地看着自己。</p><p>“哈哈哈！你听说了没，人家一博可是“素食者”！”</p><p>“什么？连血都不会不会喝？那么弱，真给咱们血族丢脸！”</p><p>“丢人、丢人、丢人……”</p><p>“不，我不是……”王一博茫然无措地看着哂笑自己的同伴，喃喃地自言自语道。</p><p>画面一转，来到了他的房间。</p><p>“我出去觅食试试，说不定这之后我就会成为一只真正的吸血鬼了。”王一博想着妈妈竭力掩饰失望和担忧的目光的模样，暗暗攥紧了拳头。他念动咒语，化成一只白色的蝙蝠，跌跌撞撞地扇了扇翅膀，从住所的窗户飞出的瞬间，一枚闪着危险的银光的十字架破空而来……</p><p>“！”</p><p>王一博浑身一抖，从恐怖的梦境中醒来。</p><p>眼前一片嘈杂，层层叠叠的看台上坐满了乌压压的人群，男士西装革履风度翩翩，女士落落大方贵气逼人，看得出来，到席的人皆是社会名流，占有百分之八十财富的金字塔顶端的大人物。</p><p>银笼的栅栏将王一博视野中这座金碧辉煌的会场分割成好几块，他缩在笼中小小一方天地内，有些畏惧地看着四周，突然意识到自己不着寸缕，立即惊恐地收了双翅，将自己裹成一个小团。</p><p>“看啊！他醒了！”一个拿着话筒的人站在王一博的身边，话音刚落，一道刺目的光束就直射在王一博身上，王一博身子一抖，把自己缩进翅膀里，向旁边挪动，试图躲避光束的照射，无奈那烦人的光束似是故意冲着他来似的，附骨之蛆般跟着他，直将他逼至离观众最近的方位。</p><p>“据我们所知，吸血鬼的性别与我们不同，分为Alpha,Beta,Omega三个性别，我们现在拍卖的这只小吸血鬼就是能生育的Omega，我们可以看见，他的腿间有可供交配的穴道——”主持人挥挥手让灯光师掐了大灯，自己拿了一只小巧的手电筒，对准王一博腿间照去。</p><p>“！”王一博惊叫一声，把双翅蜷得更紧，竭力并拢双腿往角落里缩，难堪地遮挡自己的身子。</p><p>“看来这只小家伙有些害羞啊，没准还是个雏儿～～”主持人幽默地打趣道，台下随即爆发出一阵淫秽的哄笑声。</p><p>主持人喊了个助手，二人拽住王一博脚踝上的锁链，强力将少年白皙的双腿拉开，露出粉嫩娇软的小穴，手电的高光毫无遮拦地在穴口逡巡，伴随着主持人周到而详细的解说：“Omega的生殖腔就藏在穴道深处，只要挺起你们的鸟枪长驱而入，发挥你们二营长意大利高射炮的威力，结合加特林的攻势，就能……”</p><p>王一博躲在翅膀的阴影下，白嫩的脸颊烧得通红，他觉得很屈辱，羞耻的眼泪一滴一滴地往下掉。</p><p>“下面开始拍卖，50万起拍！最低只要50万，就可以买下这只小家伙！”</p><p>“他真漂亮啊。”一名穿着高定晚礼服的女士羡艳地抚着自己人老珠黄的面容，“要是我有那么娇嫩的皮囊，啧啧啧……”</p><p>王一博难受地用手指绞了绞金黄的发梢。</p><p>他想不明白，为什么只有自己的头发是这种浅淡的颜色。</p><p>他不喜欢被别人夸漂亮。</p><p>“10号客人举牌！80万！”</p><p>“8号客人出价100万！”</p><p>“5号客人出价200万！”</p><p>“尊敬的女士们先生们，还犹豫什么呢？千载难得的白化Omega吸血鬼，比一般的吸血鬼更加温顺，适合调♂教！买下这只怕光又怯弱的小可怜，无论是做床伴还是仆人都是绝佳的高端选择！”</p><p>现场的喧闹声又拔高了一个峰值。</p><p>“一千万一次，一千万两次……”</p><p>“等等！95号客人出价两千万！”</p><p>“85号客人出价四千万！”</p><p>“五千万……”</p><p>王一博抱着膝躲在笼里，白皙小巧的脚趾难受地蜷成一团，瘦削的身子随着抽泣一耸一耸，显出精致的蝴蝶骨。</p><p>“如此稀罕的物种，应该让更多的人看见，发掘潜在价值！”一名私人博物馆馆长举牌：“一个亿！”</p><p>“那可未必，万一人们得知有吸血鬼存在，引起不必要的恐慌呢？”一名西装革履的男士举起手中的酒杯抿了一口，“在下窃以为，这种奇珍异宝，应该由少数人赏玩。”他举牌，一亿五千万。</p><p>一亿六千万。</p><p>一亿七千万。</p><p>一亿八千万。</p><p>………</p><p>最终，那名私人博物馆馆长以三亿八千万的价格竞拍成功。</p><p>王一博被送进了博物馆。</p><p>馆长命令几个警卫拽住锁链，拿了放大镜细细观赏，镜头掠过金色如稻的发丝，苍白细腻的肌肤，以及那对血液轮廓清晰可见的无暇白翅。</p><p>“您小心些。”一旁打着高光灯的助理提醒道。</p><p>“没事，没事！”馆长胸有成竹地摆摆手，“这孩子很怕人。”</p><p>馆长啧啧啧地赞叹着，戴了防护手套，将手探进笼内，捏住少年轮廓美丽的脸颊，凝神细看那双浅淡至极的冰蓝色眼眸，耳廓微尖的双耳，以及那两片粉嫩唇瓣下的洁白贝齿。</p><p>“太美了，太美了！”馆长松开王一博，一面扯下手套，一面对周围的人神采飞扬地宣布：“以后他就是我们博物馆的镇馆之宝！有了这只小东西，我们的进馆人数能翻两番儿！”他迫不及待地搓着带着名表金戒的双手，兴奋得像一条发现腊肠的狗，“我们得办个特展！对！特展！赶紧给电视台打电话约纪录片！还要做全新的海报！对！再联系几个学校合作，让孩子们都来看看！得起个新颖的名字，就叫——”</p><p>“白牡丹！”</p><p>就这样，王一博有了一个新的名字，被关在特别为他打造的玻璃柜里供人观赏。</p><p>为了让人们更容易看清他的脸，馆长剪短了王一博金色的长发。</p><p>无数科学家和神秘学爱好人士慕名而来，观赏全世界仅有的一只白色的吸血鬼，艺术家们在电脑和绘画本上描绘出那两片翅膀血流的走向；诗人们写出用词华丽的诗句赞颂王一博的美貌，只有大自然的鬼斧神工才能生出钻石般灿星的眼眸，雕刻出这样完美的轮廓；记者们拿着咔擦乱闪的闪光灯记录下珍贵的影像，放在各大报纸的头版头条；科学家们将他的金发剪下，放入层层保护的标本袋封存，用锋利的针头刺入王一博苍白的皮肤，将鲜红的血液导入一大串各种颜色的采血瓶。</p><p>被叫做白牡丹的王一博缩在笼子的一角，不时眨眨那双晶莹的眸子，担惊受怕地看向笼外，一阵刺目的闪光灯立刻对着他一通乱闪，他惊叫一声，把脸藏得更深，蜷在角落里瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>    孩子们在老师和博物馆工作人员的带领下走入展厅，隔着一层厚厚的玻璃和笼子的栅栏观赏这朵世间罕有的白牡丹。</p><p>“孩子们，这就是我们的镇馆之宝——全世界唯一一只白化吸血鬼，“白牡丹”……”</p><p>“他好奇怪耶！有白色的蝙蝠翅膀和很淡的金色头发！”一个孩子指着王一博叫唤道。</p><p>“他的眼睛是冰蓝色！好漂亮啊！像钻石一样！”一个女孩惊叹道。</p><p>“他有尖牙！他会不会咬人啊！”一个孩子看了一眼介绍上的图片，转过身故作惊恐地喊道。</p><p>“由于白化的缘故，白牡丹性情胆小，怕人，比一般的血族更加畏光，下面我们根据白牡丹畏光的特性做个实验。”解说员保持职业性的甜美可亲的微笑，拿出一只激光笔，对准王一博照过去。</p><p>王一博抖了抖，缩成更小的一团，极力躲避着激光笔的追杀。</p><p>“孩子们，看见了吗？白牡丹是很怯弱温顺的物种，并且是吸血鬼中不吸食血液的“素食者”，一般是不会伤人的。下面，我们试试对白牡丹进行投喂。”</p><p>解说员按下一枚按钮，一黑一白两杯鲜红的液体从笼子下方的平台升起。</p><p>“左边黑色这杯是猪血，右边白色这杯是番茄汁。我们看看，作为“素食者”的白牡丹会选择哪一杯作为食物。”</p><p>王一博从指缝间看了看身边的两个小杯。。</p><p>他知道，如果碰到黑色的杯子，就会被电击和光照。</p><p>虽然番茄汁是他喜欢的食物，可是他已经很饱了。</p><p>今天已经来了好几批孩子，每来一批人都会重复同样的故事——看他小心翼翼地拿起白色的杯子，喝下其中的番茄汁。这一无聊至极的动作偏偏能引起无数人欢呼雀跃，似乎见证了什么了不起的奇迹诞生似的。</p><p>他已经喝了八杯番茄汁了，肚腹胀得要命，胃部隐隐作痛，他捂着难受的小腹缩在翅膀的阴影里，并不想去碰那两杯红色的液体。</p><p>“他为什么不过来？”</p><p>“他好像很害怕诶……”</p><p>解说员见王一博半天没有动静，失去耐心的她走到展柜边上，按下一个红色的按钮。</p><p>一声电流的声音噼里啪啦地响起，王一博一阵抽搐，惨白的手指攥紧了颈上的电击项圈，倚着笼壁痛苦地喘息着。</p><p>他知道，这是对他不听话的惩罚。</p><p>眼前的这群人付了门票，就是为了专门来看他“表演”，要是他不配合，就会受到相应的惩罚。</p><p>王一博强撑着坐起来，捂着疼痛难忍的腹部，拖着锁链挪到那两杯红艳艳的液体旁边，拿起白色的杯子，将那杯冰冷的番茄汁一饮而尽。</p><p>“哇哦！”玻璃外的孩子们发出一阵兴奋的叫喊声。</p><p>“再来一个！”“再来一个！”</p><p>原本就极其难受的腹部更加不适，胃部火辣辣的，仿佛吞了块炭进去，王一博怀疑自己喝的不是番茄汁，是耶稣洗过澡的圣水。他抱着鼓胀的肚腹，蜷在角落里痛苦地抽噎起来。</p><p>他想回家……</p><p>他想念能变成蝙蝠昼伏夜出的日子……</p><p>他想念他的族人们了……</p><p>为什么，为什么就他生得这么不一样呢……</p><p>“白牡丹好可怜啊。”</p><p>一个一直没有说话的孩子突然开口。</p><p>“下面，我们来观看这件展品，是一只成年吸血鬼标本，从血缘上看，他可能是白牡丹的远亲……”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后记：<br/>不想仔细写结局了，白牡丹郁郁而终，尸体被制成标本继续展览。</p><p>     关于吸血鬼的一切都是我胡扯的。</p><p>     我就想撸撸软萌可怜奶耶啵，但一不小心他好像太惨了……</p><p>     蝙蝠是翼手目，似乎没有翅膀，但是为了叙述方便，姑且就写翅膀吧。</p><p>     蝙蝠能发出人听得见的声波，不过它大多发出超声波。</p><p>     又属于写到半截脑洞放完觉得自己最精妙的构思已经到了尾声就懒得再往下细写的地步(〜￣▽￣)〜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>